The Dawn Will Come
by Sweet-Hearted SilverEars
Summary: Hawke feels that he made a high emotion-rushed mistake the night he first took Fenris to his bed. Terrified to lose the Elven man because of it, he requests to speak with him in private. He unburdens himself to the man he loves, and Fenris opens up too despite his difficulty with emotions. Pairing: Fenris/Hawke Warnings: Hints of simple BDSM. Nothing hardcore. MATURE ADULT CONTENT
1. The Dawn Will Come

**The Dawn Will Come**

"Fenris?" Hawke called out softly from where he stood at the top of the double staircase looking down at the Elven man and former slave.

Their party had returned to the large Hawke estate in Hightown, which had recently been restored to his family, to rest and plan their next move.

"Yes, Hawke?"

"May I speak with you in private, please?"

"Of course."

The slender fingers of Fenris's right hand trailed along the smooth wooden banister that was added recently for Hawke's mother as he ascended the left side of the elegant marble staircase to stand by Hawke's side. The two men then headed for the back of the home where Hawke's private quarters were located.

Fenris closed and locked the door behind them before they sat down side by side on the bed, though they noticeably did not touch as they had the last time they had been alone in this room.

"Is this about your mother, Hawke? I am.. sorry for your hurt. You did not deserve it. Neither did she. She was a kind woman who treated me no different then any other person. Or, perhaps she treated me better then any other person but you, knowing of our.. attraction."

"No, Fenris, this isn't about my mother's death. Or, not only my mother's death. Though I am.. very glad you got to know her, and she you, before this happened. I need to.. apologize to you."

"Oh?" Fenris inquired, his usual brooding expression turning genuinely surprised by Hawke's last statement.

"Yes, I do. The way that I behaved the last time you visited my home.. You came to me for verbal solace, Fenris. And I _failed_ you. You were understandably hurting, and I.. I genuinely wished to help you, and all I did was take advantage of you. I could come up with any number of defenses for my actions. It was late, I was tired, those weak excuses. I do not regret what happened between us. I _never_ could regret it. But I do regret how it happened. That was wrong. The only true and honest words I can offer come straight from my heart. _I need you_ , _Fenris_. I am strong, or I do my best to be for others. But with you.. I am weak. I love you, Fenris. And that love, and the physical need and desire to be near you because of it overwhelms me. Makes my judgment unsound when it comes to you. I made a mistake, and I admit it. My soul _aches_ for you, Fenris. My heart as well. When you're near me, I just.. I _can't_ think straight. I have no reason left, only need. _I_ _can't_.."

" _Shhh_ , Hawke," Fenris said softly in his deep, shiver-inducing voice. Fenris responded to the other man's obvious distress by comforting him, uncharacteristically moving closer and drawing Hawke into his arms. "I see and understand your perspective of what happened, but it isn't mine. If I had known you were beating yourself up like this over it, I would have clarified that to you. No matter how difficult emotions can be for me to speak about because of my past. It was too soon, Hawke. And overwhelming, yes. But having you inside me was.. there aren't words."

Hawke gasped sharply in response to Fenris's words and tender gesture, shuddering hard and falling into his embrace helplessly. His next words were muffled against Fenris's chest as he asked him hesitantly, "..Can you tell me one word?"

"I can do better then that," Fenris told him. Hawke was shocked even further when Fenris pressed his lips to the soft and dark hair on top of Hawke's head before speaking again. "Wonderful, and beautiful. I don't have a lot of life experience with either thing, it's true. But that does not mean I do not know what it is when I experience it. And, if you still need further clarification, Hawke, _it_ was _us_."

" _Oh_ , _Fenris_.." Hawke choked out against the other man's chest. His dark eyes welled up with tears and spilled over to leave spots of salty dampness on the male Elf's shirt. "That's.. you've made me _so happy_. I've been so _worried_.. So afraid to _lose you_ because of my weakness.."

" _Shhh_ ," Fenris soothed, rocking him gently now against himself. "You're not going to lose me, Hawke. As difficult as this will be, for both of us, we _will_ work through it, _together_. The things that are truly worthwhile are rarely easy to achieve. But neither of us have _ever_ backed down from a challenge. I am not going to start now, and neither are you. I will not allow it, Hawke. I won't say I love you, not yet. But this, _us_ , means something to me. And for me, for now that is enough."

"Thank you, Fenris," Hawke replied, looking up at him gratefully through tear-wet eyes. "I know I don't deserve it, but your forgiveness and understanding mean _everything_ to me."

"Hawke," Fenris said in his deep voice. His left arm moved from it's hold around the other man's waist to push Hawke's chin up gently using his strong and slender fingers so that he could look down into Hawke's dark eyes from his taller Elven height. "Why don't you let me handle what you deserve in this relationship, alright?"

Hawke blinked rapidly to clear his watery vision, obviously taken aback by Fenris's clear request. But he did not appear upset by it. "I- I think I would like that, yes."

"Good. Hawke?"

"Yes, Fenris?"

"Now that I am done clarifying things, perhaps you could clarify something for me?"

"Of course I can. Turn about is fair play. What, specifically, would you like clarified?"

"When I asked you earlier if this was about your mother, you said it wasn't _only_ about your mother. Can you explain that to me, please?"

"I.. everything has just been so.. _hard_. I know, compared to the pain you've endured, my beloved, it is nothing. But it still doesn't feel like nothing to me. First we all lost Bethany. Then I lost my other sibling to the Templars. I know I did the right thing by not taking him into the Deep Roads. And that it helped him finally make a choice regarding his future, but it still hurts me, Fenris. I just keep hoping that one day he will understand that and speak to me again. And now _my mother is gone_ , _too_. Viciously murdered because she looked like an ancient painting of the prophet and Bride of the Maker Andraste. A painting that likely looked _nothing_ like the real woman did when she was alive. Mother's kindness and beauty are gone from this world because of an obsessive madman, a lunatic. I just.. I feel so _empty_. _It hurts so much_. You and uncle are the only family I have left, and you know how he is."

Fenris pulled Hawke tighter into his embrace and against his chest, though he was noticeably careful because of his increased strength from his Lyrium markings. "What I know, sweet Hawke, is that your uncle is a fool who betrayed the only family he has left because of his pride. It's true that those are the actions of a weak person. But I also know that he came to you. He was looking for your mother. That means he _does_ care. It is, regrettably, more then most families seem to be able to say."

"That is true, at least," Hawke replied, returning Fenris's embrace and burrowing himself deeper into his strong arms. "And it means a lot that you said it. Fenris?.."

"Yes, Hawke?"

"Would you consider.. being with me again?"

"What? You mean physically? Now?" Fenris asked him, clearly surprised by the request.

"Yes, now. If you're willing. I don't want it to be like before, Fenris. I don't want to make another mistake and hurt you again. That is why I am asking this time, not taking. If love isn't freely offered, then it isn't real, Fen."

"I am willing, Hawke sweetheart," Fenris agreed, assuring him as he continued to speak. "It is real, even though I am not ready to say the words to you yet."

"And I would never push you to do so before you're truly ready. This is enough for now, my beloved."

Fenris smiled for a brief moment, letting Hawke stand up from his place in his arms on the bed and remove all his clothing and weapons. Hawke set it all aside carefully while Fenris stood up to do the same, watching in surprise as Hawke retrieved a small, green clay jar of oil from the drawer in his dark oak nightstand. He then came closer to carefully hand it to Fenris before lying down on his front side on the bed.

"Hawke?.." Fenris inquired, standing there naked with the small clay jar in his left hand while staring at the enticing view of the backside of Hawke's bare body. "What are you.."

"I need you, Fen. _Please_ ," Hawke explained, looking at him out of those familiar dark eyes from where his head was turned to the left on the pillow to face Fenris. "I could sense that you were not comfortable submitting to me last time, and the truth is I wasn't comfortable controlling our encounter. Nothing about that night was right, even if the results were still wonderful. I am _tired_ of struggling to control and fix everything for everyone. I know that we've helped people together. People who would not have gotten help from anywhere else. People who are grateful to us. But when we have barely been able to take any time for ourselves to breathe, well, sometimes all you can feel is exhausted and frustrated. That is where I am now. I need to have some time to myself, even if it is only this evening for a while. And I need to spend it with you, Fenris. No matter what we do I need you beside me."

"Hawke, are you asking me to..?"

"To be inside me, yes. To join with me, to make love with me. _Please_ , Fenris. _I love you_ , and _I need you_."

"Alright," Fenris agreed softly. His deep voice took on the familiar and sensual huskiness that sent shivers up Hawke's spine. The tones that Fenris reserved for Hawke's ears alone. "I will join with you, Hawke. I will claim you as mine. .. _Amatus_."

Hawke blinked in reaction to the distinct pause in Fenris's voice before he said that last word, but he obviously did not recognize the Tiventer word that in the ancient language of Tevene was a term of endearment reserved for one's true heart and soul mate. Fenris would tell Hawke soon, but for now it was enough that he knew what it meant despite his lowborn status in his former homeland.

Fenris climbed into the bed from it's foot, being careful not to drop the oil jar as he straddled Hawke's naked body with the strong, muscular legs of his own equally naked form, causing the other man to visibly shudder hard beneath him.

He then set the clay jar down on the mattress a safe distance from Hawke's muscular right shoulder before opening it and dropping the lid beside it. Fenris slicked the fingers of his left hand before his right hand covered the flesh between Hawke's shoulder blades to gently hold him down on his belly on the mattress.

Hawke moaned in reaction, clearly liking the physically controlling motion. He gasped softly in response when Fenris's first slender, oil-slick finger on his left hand parted Hawke's butt cheeks, slipping down into the deep furrow and lightly caressing the ring of muscle that was the entrance to his body. It was clearly extremely sensitive, because Hawke was unable to remain silent.

" _Fenris_ , _ohhhhh_! _Maker's Breath_ , _please do not stop_!"

Fenris's lips curved into a tender smirk as he relished Hawke's responses to him. Verbal and physical, as Hawke shuddered hard again under him, his opening pulsing with need against Fenris's finger when he firmed his intimate touch there. Hawke groaned and his dark eyes rolled back in his head with the pleasure before closing just as he began to tremble.

His responses were this intense and Fenris had barely touched him. It was immensely flattering. Fenris could see himself getting used to that type of genuine flattery. The thought was frightening, but also somehow exhilarating. The fact that he was willing to throw out _everything he knew_ about being on the run in order to stay with Hawke and fight for their relationship _should_ have shocked him, but it didn't.

It, _Hawke_ , just felt right. _Fated_. And Fenris wasn't going anywhere. He was drawing his line in the sand. He had finally found his reason to stop running for good in this beautiful, loving man.

Fenris also discovered that he did not like being unable to see Hawke's gorgeous dark eyes. So he pressed the finger that was touching Hawke so intimately more firmly still, sinking the long and slender, oil-slick digit deep inside him without warning.

Hawke gasped sharply on an indrawn breath in response, his eyes flying open once more. Fenris smirked visibly down into his face, though his eyes were tender, clearly pleased to have achieved his desired effect.

"I wish for you to be fully present in these moments with me, Hawke. Even though I know that when your eyes are closed you are dreaming of me."

Hawke smiled up at Fenris with a love and softness in his dark eyes that was humbling. "You self-assurance is wonderful, my beloved. Whether you realized it or not, it is something I have been relying on. I know that I seem self-assured on the outside, Fenris. But on the inside I was a mess. Confused and second guessing all my decisions. That's not the kind of leader everyone needs. But when I met you, all of that changed for the better. Whether or not you, or the rest of the group, realized it, you've become my strength, my bedrock. Not because of anything specific you did. Or, really, yes, because of something you did. All you had to do was be who you are. I have my own faults, Fenris. A lot of them. But I am fairly certain you do not realize how special and rare you truly are. No one else has ever managed to touch my soul, nevermind immerse themselves within it the way you have done. You are inside me so deeply, Fenris, that you are a part of everything about me. My mind, my heart and my soul. You _are_ me now. I want to be with you, and around you, all the time. It is how it is now, and I would not change it for the world."

" _Hmmm_.." Fenris hummed softly while gazing down into Hawke's dark eyes with clear amusement. "Well, as flattering as all of that is, and it _is_ flattering, Hawke, as well as very touching. I believe that you are speaking much too coherently for someone who has the oily finger of the man he loves up his ass."

Hawke gasped and shivered visibly when Fenris added more slick, warm oil from the jar directly onto the opening of his body. Fenris then slipped a second finger in beside the first and returned his large, warm hand to it's former position between Hawke's shoulder blades, pressing a little harder to continue to hold him down on his belly. Though he was careful not to use too much of his unnatural, Lyrium-enhanced strength and hurt the other man.

Hawke's beautiful dark eyes dilated in response to the strong contact on the bare skin of his upper back, and Fenris suddenly got the feeling that Hawke _enjoyed_ his physical movements being restrained and controlled.

It wasn't something that Fenris, as an escaped former Elven slave, would ever be able to handle in any fashion at all. But if it was something that Hawke could enjoy.. well, the best thing to do was ask him, no matter how awkward the subject was.

This wasn't the kind of thing one could just assume and act on. It needed to be spoken about and agreed to, otherwise it was just abuse. Fenris, unfortunately, had a lot of personal experience with abuse. Though thankfully not sexual. That _never_ would have been tolerated by him. He would murder anyone who tried first. He would also _never_ allow Hawke to endure _any_ kind of abuse. And _never_ endure it from Fenris.

The other man had already been through too much. And that was before his mother had been cruelly murdered by a psycho religious serial killer who targeted beautiful, kind and compassionate women by making himself appear as if he needed their assistance until he had the opportunity to strike.

Fenris had to ask the questions. But he also had to be careful not to upset Hawke too much and hurt him further.

"Hawke?"

"Yes, Fenris?"

"Do you enjoy it when I hold you down like this? When I make it so that you can not move?"

"No," Hawke answered him quickly. Perhaps too quickly. And he also averted his eyes, his head lowering further into the pillows as he turned it away now. Possibly feeling shame?

"Alright, Hawke," Fenris replied, moving his right hand from between Hawke's shoulder blades to cover the back of the other man's neck firmly. His fingers squeezed lightly with affection before releasing so he could move his hand back down to it's former position. "I hear your answer. But is it an honest answer? Or is it an answer based on what you think you should say based on what others believe about such things? Do you wish to have my hand back on your neck, Amatus?"

" _Yes_!" Hawke said, his voice sounding broken and choked as he lifted his head and gazed up at Fenris now out of dark, shining eyes through his black lashes which were damp from his unfallen tears. "I _want_ that. I want your hand on the back of my neck like that, Fenris. But it's wrong. I shouldn't want that. Isn't it wrong? I- I need to be strong, not weak. I already rely on you for so much, my beloved. It.. it is not fair of me to ask you for more. To ask for _this_.."

"The very fact that you are asking the question means you don't believe it's wrong that you need this," Fenris answered him logically. "You are also subconsciously requesting confirmation from me that it is alright to need this from me. To need _safety_ and.. _comfort_ when you are with me. There is nothing wrong with the things you need, Hawke. You love me, and you know you can trust me with this. That makes your submission to me safe and beautiful. I will _never_ harm you, Amatus, in any way. And I give you my word that we will get through this political, social and cultural mess and come out the other side still together."

" _Oh_ , _Fenris_.." Hawke said hoarsely. His body physically trembled when Fenris began to wipe away his now falling tears with the fingers of his right hand tenderly while they stared into each other's eyes. "You speak better then I do now. Those reading lessons were worth it. I must not have been as bad of a teacher as I thought I was."

"Not at all, Hawke," Fenris reassured him. "You were very patient with me. I thank you for that. To be able to read is something I have wanted for many years, but my former _master_ would never allow it. Now that I am free of him, I have chosen to have another, better Master."

"What?.." Hawke whispered, clearly confused by his words. "How could you _ever_ wish to be a slave again? After all the _horrific_ things you've endured?"

"No, Hawke. I will _never_ be a slave again. Not to anyone," Fenris stated in reply firmly. "The master I speak of is insubstantial, but a hundred thousand times more powerful then any slave's master could ever be. I speak of love, Hawke. And I offer myself willingly into his service."

"Then you mean that?.."

"Yes, Hawke. What I mean is that I love you."

"You- You love me?"

"Yes, my Amatus."

"You.. keep using that word, Fenris. What does it mean?"

"Amatus is a word in the language of Ancient Tevene, the official language of the Tevinter Imperium. The word means 'a term of endearment'. It means that I love you. And because I love you, I wish for you, and you alone, at least for now, to call me by my name. Fenris is a slave name, chosen by my **_Kaffas*_** **(see translation)** of a former master. My true name is Leto."

"Leto?.."

"Yes, sweet Hawke."

"It is a beautiful name."

"Thank you. My mother gave it to me. It was the only thing she was able to give."

It seemed like Fenris had had enough of conversation for now, because he thrust the two oil-slick fingers of his left hand deeper into Hawke's body, beginning to thrust them in and out rapidly.

Hawke gasped and shook with the pleasure of his actions, visibly shuddering hard when Fenris's big, warm right hand moved back up now to cover the back of Hawke's neck possessively. He became unable to do or say much of anything beyond making inarticulate noises of clear need, pleading for more.

Fenris added more oil, making Hawke shiver and moan as he also added a third finger. The Elven man was clearly being careful to prepare Hawke thoroughly so he would not harm him with the union of their bodies. Considering the impressive size and musculature of Fenris's body, _everywhere_ , he was grateful for the consideration and, most importantly, the love that his deliberate actions showed.

Fenris abruptly removed his fingers from Hawke then, using both of his big hands to guide Hawke to roll onto his back beneath him. Hawke smiled up at Fenris once he was settled, his dark eyes soft with the emotion of these moments between them. His body was trembling visibly under Fenris's with anticipation as he spread open his legs for the other man.

Fenris smiled back with his familiar cockiness, though there was also a tender emotion in his eyes with it this time as he took firm hold of Hawke's calves with his big, warm hands in order to lift the human mage's legs up onto his strong and muscular shoulders. Fenris then positioned himself at the entrance to Hawke's body, timing his actions precisely so that he claimed Hawke's mouth in a deep, heated kiss before pushing inside him slowly to allow him to adjust to his presence.

Hawke groaned into Fenris's mouth, returning the kiss with an eagerness and passion that left them both breathless and panting when the kiss naturally came to an end. The two men stared at each other in wonder, both of them clearly overcome by the magic of their shared kiss.

" _That_.." Hawke panted, clearly still struggling to speak, "That was.. _perfection_."

" _Yes_ , _Hawke_ ," Fenris agreed, visibly having just as much difficulty speaking as his lover. "I agree, Amatus. There aren't words for it."

"I can think of one which fits well. Love."

"Yes. That word works. Hawke?"

"Yes, Leto?"

"How does it feel? Having me inside you?"

"It.."

"Yes, Hawke?" Fenris asked him patiently.

"It's _wonderful_. And.. it hurts."

"It does?" Fenris asked him with obvious surprise in the tones of his voice.

"Yes," Hawke answered, smiling as he assured him, "But it's alright, I promise. You.. you prepared me well, my beloved. There's no pain beyond that which would be normal for someone who was.. innocent in body."

"You were a virgin?" Fenris asked, his expression turning surprised as he gazed down at Hawke with new eyes.

"Yes, Leto," Hawke replied with another smile, his voice soft and happy in tone as he gazed up at Fenris out of his familiar and beloved dark eyes. "I hadn't met the right one before you. I am not the type to- to engage in casual sex. Without love involved it cannot be called lovemaking, and it would hold no allure for me. None of it would hold any allure for me with anyone but you. You are my soul's mate."

" _Hawke_.. I am _honored_ by the gift you have given to me," Fenris told him, rare emotion filling his voice now and causing it to crack unexpectedly as he spoke quietly, "And the truth is.. before that night, I was innocent as well. Just in case you had any more doubts about it, I was not unwilling. It might not have been ideal, not like tonight has been for us both. But if I had truly been unwilling, once I realized your intentions, I _would_ have fought you, Hawke. And you _would_ have lost. I would not have harmed you, but it would not have ended how it did."

" _Oh_ , _Leto_.. I almost wish you had fought me.." Hawke said, his dark eyes filling with pain and shock at Fenris's confession. "I was out of my head with need, and I had no idea what I was doing, really, having had no experience before that night. I am _so_ _sorry_. I am just relieved I did not hurt you. Not physically, at least."

" _No_ , Hawke," Fenris replied, his low, shiver-inducing voice firming now as he continued to look into Hawke's gorgeous dark eyes. "If I had, then we likely would not be here together tonight. And there is nowhere else I would rather be then with you, inside you, here in this bed tonight."

"I- I see," Hawke responded, joy filling his eyes at Fenris's confession, replacing the negative emotions. "You have no idea how _happy_ that makes me, Leto. There is nowhere else I would rather be, either, then with you, and with you inside me, here in this bed tonight. And every night, if that was physically possible. I love you, my darling."

"I love you, too, Amatus. It makes me happy as well. And as for you hurting me, you did not. You are a strong man, Hawke, but not strong enough to harm me physically. No man is. Not since my body was infused with the Lyrium markings. I barely survived it, and that's how I lost most of my memories of my former life. I honestly do not care if I ever get them back. You are my life now, Hawke. You are my future."

" _Oh_ , _Leto_.." Hawke whispered hoarsely, his dark eyes going damp with tears once more at Fenris's emotional and wonderful claim.

" _Shhhhh_ , Amatus," Fenris soothed him in his familiar, beloved voice. "All is well, Hawke." He shifted his body slightly, suddenly reminding Hawke, as if he could have ever truly forgotten, that his legs were spread open wide and his calves rested on Fenris's muscular shoulders while the Elven man was buried inside him to the hilt of his sword of flesh. "May I move now, beloved? This position is uncomfortable to hold long-term. Even for me."

"Yes, of course," Hawke replied, smiling at the man he loved reassuringly. He reached up to place his arms around Fenris's neck affectionately and pull him down closer against his bare body. " _Please_. The pain is gone, Leto. You are finally a part of me. And I am _so grateful_ , _so happy_ , because you love me in return. _I need to feel you moving inside me._.. _Releasing inside me_. _I want that so much_!"

"As do I," Fenris said. He moved his large hands down now from Hawke's calves to slip them beneath the other man's back just above his hips. The Elven man then shifted his own hips back to partially withdraw from Hawke's body, and then pushed forward again, getting into a steady rhythm of smooth movements before lowering his head to claim Hawke's mouth in another breath-stealing kiss.

Hawke returned Fenris's kiss with an almost violent eagerness, arching his back and clinging to him tighter as he emitted a low and helpless moaning sound into Fenris's mouth.

The pair finally and reluctantly ended their kiss to breath, their bodies still moving together in a beautiful symphony of movements as they panted and shook with the strength of the intense passion between them.

Fenris shuddered hard, arching his back to push deeper into his first and only lover with a loud groan as he found his release inside him.

Hawke gasped sharply, his bare, sweaty and glistening chest rising with the indrawn breath that was a reaction to feeling Fenris achieve his release inside him. Hawke's entire body went into spasms of violent pleasure in response as he reached his own climax along with his soul mate with a loud, agonized cry of pure rapture. " _Le_ - _to_!"

The Fated pair collapsed onto the mattress, Fenris lowering himself down fully now into Hawke's arms, still inside his body as their mouths joined once more in a tender kiss.

" _Sweet Andraste_ , _Leto_.." Hawke panted when their lips parted, gazing up into Fenris's beloved eyes as he spoke in soft and breathless tones. "Have we gone to be with her and the Maker together? Because every part of me feels.. _warm_ , _peaceful_."

"No, Hawke," Fenris replied with obvious affection and amusement in his eyes and slight smile. "We have not gone to be with the Maker and his bride. Not yet. It is the magic of the love between us that you feel. I feel it as well."

"Oh. Of course," Hawke agreed. He was clearly in a daze of pleasure where he lay beneath Fenris with his arms still wrapped around the Elven man. "Well, it is _wonderful_.."

"I agree, Amatus."

" _Mmm_.. Leto?" he said, smiling up at him dreamily.

"Yes, sweet Hawke?"

"What is your last name?"

"I.. I do not have one. Being a former slave. I could have chosen one for myself, it's true. But I never saw the point while I was still under the thumb of my former master."

"Oh?" Hawke said, suddenly looking more alert as his dark eyes widened at the information. "And now? Would you.. I mean, would you consider taking my family name through my mother? Amell?"

"No, Amatus," Fenris replied, his tone of voice unusually soft as he politely refused his thoughtful and kind offer. "I thank you, but no."

"Oh," his male lover said, and Fenris could hear the disappointment and hurt in his voice. "Alright. I.. I understand."

"No, I am sure you don't," Fenris said to him with a gentle voice and another slight smile. "But you will soon. I may not wish to take the name of your mother's family, but that's not because I do not love you. Far from it. It is _because_ I love you that I will be honored, once all this unrest is resolved, to call myself Leto Hawke."

"You want to…? _Oh_ , _Leto_!" Hawke smiled wide. He then moved his arms up around Fenris's neck and kissed him just as the other man finally slipped out of his body.

Just then there was a quick knock at their bedroom door. The pair ended the deep kiss just as Varric the dark red haired Dwarf opened the door and entered the room.

"Hey, Hawke? The others were wondering what's keeping you. We should be planning our next move.." Varric's low, deep voice trailed off as he registered the intimate scene before his eyes as the pair's kiss drew to a clearly reluctant close. " _Oh_. Nevermind. I- I see what's keeping you. Or rather, _who_. I will just, um.. go now, Hawke. Take your time together."

"It is alright, Varric," Hawke spoke up quickly to stop him from leaving the room. "We were finished, or I would not say it, but it's alright."

"Oh. Well. That's- good, then," Varric replied. He was clearly a bit embarrassed to have unwittingly intruded on their private time together.

"Yes. Varric?"

"Yes, Hawke?"

"I would appreciate your respect and discretion about the.. intimate details of my relationship with Fenris. I just don't want bawdy, insensitive stories being told and then passed around as tavern gossip."

"I understand, Hawke," Varric answered him, smirking slightly as he said, "I would not want anyone to know if I was having sex with that brooding Elven male, either. I will be the painting of discretion."

"Hawke does _not_ feel that way, and _you know it_!" Fenris hissed at Varric. His previous physical looseness after their lovemaking quickly disappeared as he turned instantly aggressive. He had clearly taken great offense in response to the Dwarf's words.

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_! Alright, let's all take it down a few notches, please," Hawke requested, clearly sensing the genuine danger that was suddenly in the air. "Easy, Fenris. Varric _is_ a friend to me, **Kadan**. ***(see translation)** Closer then the others. He was only teasing _me_. And he did not mean to hurt you, I promise, my darling."

"Is that true?" Fenris asked Varric with now slightly narrowed eyes. "You were not trying to hurt _me_?"

"Of course it's true. And of course I would not try to hurt you in any way," Varric vowed, holding both of his big, work rough hands up in a gesture of peace. "I know Hawke loves you, Fenris. We spoke of it together. He would _never_ deny it if asked, no matter who did the asking. I _was_ only teasing Hawke. Friends do that if they're true and close."

"I see," Fenris said. He visibly relaxed again now, though he was clearly still wary and on edge. "I have never had friends to know that with."

"Well, you do now," Varric replied simply with a more serious look on his face. "Enjoy it. Friendship is a gift that should not be taken lightly, and mine is yours. So long as you don't _ever_ hurt Hawke, that is."

"I will _never_ harm Hawke in any way, Varric," Fenris told him, his expression becoming even more serious then Varric's was. "I Vow it to you freely. He is _my_ _Amatus_ , _my everything_. I.. love him in return, though emotions are very difficult to discuss for me."

"I believe you, Fenris," Varric said, suddenly smiling wide once more. "Just so long as we're clear on that point, we'll get along grand. Like a Dwarf and his favorite mining hammer. Or me and my crossbow Bianca."

"We are clear, Varric," Fenris assured him, surprisingly returning his smile. "Like a crystal clear lake in a high mountain glen."

"Good, then," Varric replied, looking very pleased as he moved to leave now. "That's very good."

"Tell the others we'll be down in a few minutes to plan our next move, please, Varric," Hawke requested of his Dwarven friend.

"Will do, Hawke."

 **(*Translation of Tiventer word** _ **Kaffas**_ **from the language of Ancient Tevene: *** ** _Shit_** **)**

 **(*Translation of the Qunlat word (the language of the Qunari) Kadan: Literally, "where the heart lies;" friend. An all-purpose word for a "person one cares about," including colleagues, friends and loved ones. Also means "the center of the chest.")**


	2. Bonus - Pleasurable Consequences

**Pleasurable Consequences**

Hawke shifted his weight from his left foot to his right with obvious physical discomfort. He stood next to the usual table of his best friend Varric Tethras the Dwarven Rogue in the Hanged Man bar and inn having a drink after their latest completed mission earlier that day.

"You should really sit down, Hawke," Varric suggested while looking up at him from where he sat drinking from a tankard of his alcohol of choice. "You look tired. I know I am."

"That's.. I'm alright, Varric, thanks," he replied quietly, visibly wincing as he shifted his stance once again. "I'm good with standing for a while."

Hawke was distracted by a loud customer over by the bar at that moment, so he didn't see Varric's eyes narrow with suspicion in response to his statement and strange movements.

* * *

When the two friends headed back to Hawke's family estate after only two drinks, Hawke went to his and Fenris's room to go lie down and Varric went to track down Fenris in the library.

The former slave was reading a book. A good one, apparently, from the way he was completely engrossed within it's pages.

In the mood he was currently in, Varric felt like slamming the library door closed. But he also had no wish to draw the attention of the others in their group, especially Hawke, to the conversation that was about to occur.

So he carefully shut and locked the door before crossing the room to Fenris's side. "Hey, Fenris, I got a bone to pick with you!"

The Elf looked up at him with obvious surprise, marking his place in the book carefully before placing it down near himself on the table that he also sat on top of with his feet propped up on one of the matching chairs.

"I was just rereading my favorite book in Hawke's library," Fenris stated before inquiring, "Is something wrong, Varric?"

"You're damn right something is wrong!" Varric replied, clearly angry as he expressed his feelings with his words. "When I gave my blessing to your relationship with Hawke, I gave you one rule. _Do not_ _hurt Hawke_! And you did!"

Fenris's golden eyes went wide at his accusation, his expression turning offended, though his voice somehow remained calm as he spoke to Varric, "I did not."

"You _did_!" Varric growled, becoming even angrier at what he thought was the other man's denial of his guilt.

"Varric, I did not hurt Hawke," Fenris said, his expression completely honest and serious. "I told you I never would, and _I meant it_. Did Hawke tell you that I hurt him?"

"No, but.. Well, why else would he be too uncomfortable to sit down and drink with me?" Varric asked him with clear confusion now.

"Ah."

"What do you mean, _ah_?"

"There's a perfectly reasonable explanation for that."

"There is?"

"Yes."

" _Maker's Breath_ , talking with you is like attempting to pull a tooth from a Qunari's mouth, Fenris! Difficult, and potentially dangerous in multiple ways. _Will you_ tell me why?"

"Your description of speaking with me is accurate, and something I would expect from an accomplished writer," Fenris replied with a slight smirk as he met the Dwarf's eyes with his. "I _can_ tell you the reason, yes. But are you certain you wish to know the.. _intimate details_ of my relationship with Hawke?"

"Do I really have a choice now that I'm in this deep?" Varric asked him with a now wary look.

"No. Hawke can not sit down right now because he did something foolish during the fight earlier. Something that endangered his life," Fenris explained to him. "Me being his lover, and us having the type of relationship we have together, Hawke asked me to punish him for it. So I spanked him."

" _You spanked Hawke_?!" Varric gasped, his eyes going wide as he stumbled back into another nearby matching chair with a shocked expression.

"Yes," Fenris told him. "I did." Then his eyes narrowed as he looked at Varric, his expression even more serious as he continued speaking, "Which you _will not_ tell _anyone_. For Hawke's sake. Or speak to Hawke about it. _Also for his sake_. It is my place to fulfill Hawke's needs, by his choice. _All_ of his needs. I have no issues with that. But it bothers Hawke still, though he has come far and accepted his needs. I _will_ _not_ have you make him feel ashamed again. Is that clear, Varric?"

"Y-Yes. Very clear, Fenris," Varric stammered, the Dwarf actually blushing for once. "I promise that I won't say a word. And I am sorry for jumping to incorrect conclusions. No matter how unbelievable the truth of the matter is."

"Good. And your apology is accepted, Varric. Deviations in relationships from what is considered normal by most people is often met with surprise. That does not necessarily mean the deviation is wrong. It can be wrong, of course. But in the case of my intimate relationship with Hawke, it is _right_ , for us both. Now that I've set you mind at ease, I will go back to reading my book."

"Yes. You do that. I.. I should go."

"Goodnight, Varric. If you see Hawke, inform him I will join him shortly."

"He- He's already in bed, Fenris. We've all had a long day, I think. Turning in early sounds like a smart choice."

"Is that so?" Fenris drawled, his golden eyes flaring visibly with the sudden passion Varric suspected was always beneath the surface of this man's skin. Banked, yes, but always ready to rise to life. To burst into the red-hot flames of desire for Hawke. He was clearly interested in something else more then his favorite book now. Or rather, _someone else_. "Well, perhaps my book will wait. I could give poor Hawke a massage. _Everywhere_."

"Erm, yes," Varric said, blinking rapidly and blushing even more now with his uncharacteristic embarrassment. "Goodnight, Fenris."

Dirty tavern tales meant nothing to the Dwarf, and so had no real effect. But love, _real and emotional love_ , had him blushing like a Chantry sister would if she somehow found herself in The Blooming Rose. It was really quite amusing to Fenris, and sweet, as well.

" _Mmm_.. It will be better then _good_ , Varric, I assure you," Fenris growled, smiling at him with burning golden eyes. His emotional love, his emotional lust, and his physical need, all were clear in the tones of his deep voice as he unlocked and opened the door to leave the library with his book to go and be with Hawke in their room for the night.

" _Maker's blue balls_ ," Varric cursed softly once he was alone in the room. "I think it's time I sought out some paid company for myself.."


End file.
